In known X-ray systems, during an x-ray procedure, typically only one field of view of a portion of patient anatomy is supported at a time. A user has limited options to view a part of an image in detail and enlarged while still using X-ray imaging in providing an overview of the patient. These options include, after image acquisition, selecting a post processing zoom and pan function to manipulate the image to see a region of interest (ROI), then return to the X-ray image of the overview of the region of interest. These options may also include, changing the field of view by changing the zoom format of the detector and changing the table or X-ray system adjustable arm (e.g., C-arm) position to view the region of interest, and change back to a larger field of view to see the overview of the ROI. This manipulation is cumbersome and involves additional time consuming steps during an X-ray imaging procedure. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.